Le coeur est un traître qu'on ne soupçonne jamais
by Shini Jr - Luuna Lloyd
Summary: pas de yaoi,respect du carac. des persos,mystère,secrets dévoilés.spoilers série,éléments du film.Qu'attend un alchimiste condamné à l'exil? Peut il réchapper à son sort? histoire pour l'instant centrée sur Roy Mustang.CHAP 4 !
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le cœur est un traître qu'on ne soupçonne jamais

Auteur : Shini Jr )

Base : FullMetal Alchemist

Genre : du même genre que l'anime… lol

Disclaimers : Votre correspondant est absent pour le moment… Elle est actuellement à la chasse aux droits d'auteurs de la série

_**Le cœur est un traître qu'on ne soupçonne jamais**_

_Chapitre 1 : Le cœur humain_

« Ainsi vous nous quittez, Général Mustang ?

-Lieutenant de Seconde Classe Havoc…

-Qu'allez-vous devenir mon Général ?

-Soldat.

-Simplement ? »

L'homme hocha de la tête en souriant.

« Simplement, oui. »

Havoc bomba le torse et sortit un miroir de sa poche.

« Maintenant, les filles ne vous regarderont plus… Elles ne verront plus que MOI ! _L'irrésistible_ Lieutenant Havoc, le _sublime_ gradé qui, au péril de sa vie, a défendu de nobles causes… »

Roy Mustang éclata soudain de rire. Havoc le regarda, satisfait. Le futur ancien gradé lui adressa un sourire moqueur. Mustang bomba à son tour le torse et passa une main dans sa sublime crinière noire.

« Voyons Havoc, vous êtes Lieutenant de _Seconde_ Classe. J'ai été Lieutenant-colonel, Colonel, puis Général. Ça ne leur échappe pas » finit-il avec un sourire ravageur. « J'ai d'ailleurs rendez-vous ce soir avec une charmante jeune femme que j'ai rencontré ce matin… »

Havoc ragea. Les deux compères échangèrent quelques mimiques avant de rire à nouveau.

Mustang retourna à son bureau et rangea les dernières affaires qui lui appartenaient, essuyant au passage une petite larme de rire.

_« Havoc, avoir des aventures… »_

Il prit quelques dossiers, en jeta certains, en examinant d'autres. Havoc s'approcha, lisant derrière l'épaule de Roy.

« Humm… Toujours aucune piste sur cette histoire ? demanda-t-il, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

-Non.

-Mais vous ne voulez pas vous résoudre à mettre ce dossier dans les affaires non-classées…

-Non.

-Vous n'y renoncerez pas…

-Jamais.

-Même si vous n'espérez plus aujourd'hui retrouver d'indice sur une affaire vieille d'avant la guerre d'Ishbal…

-Nous avons retrouvé des indices concernant la guerre d'Ishbal, il est encore possible de trouver des traces de cette affaire, même si elle est antérieure !

-Général, ne croyez-vous pas que la disparition d'Edward Elric nous suffit ? Cela fait déjà deux ans qu'il a disparu, et que son jeune frère, Alphonse, a retrouvé son propre corps et pratique l'alchimie !

-Nous le retrouverons.

-Mais pour ce dossier…

-J'attend votre collaboration.

-Quoi ? »

La cigarette d'Havoc tomba d'elle-même dans le cendrier posé sur le bureau.

« Vous serez des rares gradés de mon ancienne équipe. Le lieutenant Hawkeye a démissionné il y a un an, le major Armstrong travaille aux frontières. Je vais le rejoindre. Vous serez le seul encore au Quartier Général. »

Havoc accorda un signe de la tête à Mustang. C'était conclu. Mustang sourit.

« J'ai toujours su qu'un avorton dans votre genre ne ferait jamais fureur auprès des filles ! »

Puis il glissa le dernier dossier dans le carton avant de sortir de la pièce, accompagné des vestiges de sa brillante carrière, la lignée des Généraux Mustang s'arrêtant avec lui.

**†**

**‡‡**

**†**

« King Bradley ! »

La femme, âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, avait la main crispée sur la poignée de sa porte d'entrée.

« Bonjour Madame Mustang, répondit King Bradley en souriant.

-Bon… Bonjour… bégaya-t-elle. Ma… Maya, vas chercher une chaise pour le Président Bradley s'il te plaît ! »

L'adolescente, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans aux yeux bleus et aux longs cheveux noirs, s'exécuta et rapporta une seconde chaise près de la table du salon. La mère fit entrer son invité et sa garde personnelle. Elle leur proposa une boisson, que le Président refusa d'un simple geste de la main. Il invita son hôte à s'asseoir également. Elle obéit. Sa fille alla se poster derrière la chaise de sa mère, anxieuse.

King Bradley posa ses grandes mains sur la table, la paume vers le sol. Les deux femmes aperçurent une chaîne argentée s'échapper d'une des mains du président.

« Mon… Mon mari… »

Son enfant lui étreint l'épaule de la main, les yeux fixés sur l'homme qui avait, caché dans une de ses paumes, la montre attestant du statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat de son père. Il tourna son regard vers l'adolescente et lui sourit.

« Ton père était un brave. Il manquera à tous. »

Il avança ses mains vers le centre de la table, vers Madame Mustang. Puis déposa la montre sur le napperon blanc. Il ramena ses mains à lui. Voyant sa mère tétanisée par la nouvelle qui venait de lui être implicitement rapportée par le président lui-même, Maya écarta une mèche de ses cheveux et tendit une main vers la montre. Elle s'arrêta au dernier moment, regarda sa mère, croisa l'œil compatissant de Bradley, et prit la montre.

« Croyez bien que nous sommes tous navrés de la disparition du Général de Brigade Mustang. »

La veuve hoqueta. Un bruit de pas précipités résonna dans l'escalier de la calme demeure. Un enfant de onze ans, petit pour son âge, les yeux bleu marine et les cheveux aussi sombre que ceux de sa sœur, venait de descendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Il pensait retrouver son père.

« Papa, papa ! »

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers lui. Sa mère se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il se sentit d'abord secoué par l'étreinte de sa mère. Il vit ensuite un grand homme, qui était le chef de son père, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Et Maya, qui tenait entre ses mains un objet que lui avait un jour montré son père. Alors seulement il réalisa. Son père ne se séparait jamais de cette montre.

Il échappa aux bras de sa mère et commença à courir partout dans la maison, cherchant son père, l'appelant sans cesse. Il s'épuisa ainsi de longues minutes. Maya se décida à l'intercepter, s'agenouillant, ouvrant les bras, arrêtant ainsi son petit frère dans sa course.

« Maya, où est papa ?

-Papa… ne reviendra plus, Roy. Papa est… mort… »

Le garçon hocha la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu as sa montre, ça veut dire qu'il est là ! Il a toujours sa montre avec lui !

-Roy, papa ne rentrera pas à la maison. Il ne reviendra jamais. Sa montre… Il nous la donne en souvenir…

-Ça veut dire qu'il ne veut plus nous voir ?

-Non, il veut toujours nous voir. Seulement il ne peut plus. Papa est mort… »

L'enfant regarda sa sœur. Elle commençait à pleurer silencieusement. Il lui essuya la joue de la main.

« Pleures pas grande-sœur, pleures pas.

-Roy, il faut me promettre d'être très fort. »

Il acquiesça de la tête.

« Aussi fort que papa ! »

Roy hésita puis hocha de la tête.

« Tu vas partir ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui. Je vais faire ce qu'on attend de moi. Je vais aller prendre la place de papa, là-bas. »

La mère sanglota de plus belle.

« Promets-moi de bien t'occuper de maman.

-J'aurais le droit de lire les livres qui sont dans ta chambre quand tu seras pas là ? »

L'adolescente sourit.

« Bien sûr, petit frère ! Mais n'oublies pas de t'occuper de maman ! Maintenant, c'est toi l'homme de la maison ! »

Roy hocha de la tête pour dire oui.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si un jour le monsieur ramène ta montre ? »

Maya hésita. Elle regarda le président Bradley, qui s'était levé, puis revînt à son frère.

« Cela voudra dire que je serai partie aussi, que j'aurai retrouvé papa, et que tu devras être encore plus fort.

-Promets-moi que le monsieur ne reviendra pas à la maison. Il me fait peur… murmura-t-il en regardant Bradley du coin de l'œil.

-Je te le promets Roy, promesse de grande sœur ! » dit-elle en lui embrassant le front.

Puis elle se leva et alla chercher des affaires. Elle revînt dix minutes plus tard. Ce fût la dernière fois que son frère la vît ainsi, lui disant au revoir d'un sourire.

**†**

« Dépêche-toi Roy ! »

Le garçon ainsi nommé enfila une élégante veste et daigna enfin descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre sa mère.

« La voiture nous attend. »

La mère ferma la porte d'entrée de la maison derrière eux avant de rejoindre le garde qui les attendait devant la portière arrière d'une longue voiture noire. La portière s'ouvrit et un homme massif sortit de la voiture pour saluer ses invités.

« Seigneur Armstrong, salua Madame Mustang en s'inclinant, merci de nous permettre de faire le voyage avec vous.

-Mais ce n'est rien Madame. C'est une vieille tradition de la famille Armstrong ! »

L'homme était souriant et accueillant. C'était un vieil ami de son père. Roy le salua également. Monsieur Armstrong le prit alors dans ses bras.

« Mon petit Roy comme tu as changé ! Le portrait de ton père ! »

Roy se laissa faire, non sans une grimace. La force de la famille Armstrong se transmettait peut-être de père en fils, elle était bien loin d'être une légende !

« Mon petit Roy…

-Ne dîtes pas ''petit'' » murmura l'adolescent entre ses dents.

L'homme lui tapota le haut du crâne en souriant puis invita la famille d'un de ses plus vieux amis à entrer dans la voiture. Roy écarquilla les yeux : tout dans la voiture était aux dimensions de son propriétaire ! Les sièges pouvaient contenir deux personnes par assise, l'intérieur était aménagé afin d'accueillir une famille de géants ! Le jeune homme s'assit timidement sur le siège près de la vitre teintée. Aujourd'hui était le jour de son anniversaire. Il avait quatorze ans. Le jour de ses quatorze ans, sa sœur allait devenir Alchimiste National. Il soupira en serrant la montre de son père dans sa main.

« Monsieur, où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda le chauffeur en se retournant, une fois les passagers à bord.

-A la gare du Sud, s'il vous plaît. Nous prendrons là-bas le train pour la Capitale du Centre. »

Puis une vitre de plexiglas vînt séparer le chauffeur du reste de la voiture.

Roy pensa que ce jour était spécial. C'est aussi ce jour précis que King Bradley était venu annoncer le décès de son père au combat, il y a trois ans. Ce jour n'était pas spécial, il était maudit.

« Que pensez-vous du statut d'Alchimiste d'Etat, Madame Mustang ? interrogea Sir Armstrong d'un air soucieux.

-Oh… hésita-t-elle. Vous savez que mon mari était lui-même Alchimiste. C'est un métier dangereux mais c'est un métier. Et si Maya souhaite devenir Alchimiste d'Etat, je la soutiendrai…

-Comme une bonne mère… Mais que pensez-vous de l'armée ? »

La femme se raidit.

« Le chauffeur est de confiance. Il fait partie de ma garde personnelle. »

Elle ne réagit que très légèrement.

« L'armée est nécessaire à la protection d'un pays. Mais depuis quelques années, depuis l'intégration des Alchimistes à l'armée, beaucoup de choses ont changé dans notre pays. L'armée vient traquer les alchimistes jusque dans nos maisons !

-Je le sais, Madame Mustang. Le président Bradley est venu chercher Alex Louis par un jour comme celui-ci, il y a trois ans. »

Roy détourna la tête un instant du paysage sudiste.

« Il semblerait que nos enfants soient amis, Madame. Alex Louis m'a dit de votre fille le plus grand bien.

-Merci. Elle n'est pas beaucoup revenue depuis que Bradley est venu la chercher. Elle étudie beaucoup et ne me dit presque rien.

-Ah, l'Alchimie…

-L'Alchimie est une science complexe mais importante. Les Alchimistes se doivent de faire respecter les lois naturelles. »

L'adolescent venait d'ouvrir la bouche. Il la referma aussitôt, gêné.

« L'Alchimie est en effet une très grande science. Tu ne peux la maîtriser si tu ne comprends pas les lois de la Nature. Ce que tu dis est parfaitement juste. Connais-tu le nom d'une pratique interdite en alchimie ? »

Roy hésita.

« La… la transmutation humaine…

-Et comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que j'ai cherché un moyen de faire revenir papa. »

Il s'écarta des bras tendus vers lui de sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas essayé. Je n'essaierai pas.

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer ?

-Sir Armstrong !

-Madame Mustang, j'ai vu des gens devenir fou à la mort d'un proche. Je veux savoir en quoi Roy est différent d'eux.

-Pour toute transmutation, il faut donner quelque chose. Pour reconstituer une table, il nous faut tous les morceaux. Il en est de même pour l'être humain. Mais si le corps a cessé de vivre, on ne peut le faire revivre. Nous ne pourrions que rattacher son âme à un corps vide. Il ne pourrait ni bouger, ni vivre.

-Sais-tu ce que devient une transmutation humaine effectuée ? »

Roy s'arrêta un instant.

« Non.

-Veux-tu le savoir ?

-Je le saurai un jour. »

Il retourna à la contemplation du paysage sudiste. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à la gare du Sud et prirent le train pour la gare de Central.

La gare de Central montra le bout de ses quais à la fin de la journée. Central était une grande ville, bien plus grande que la campagne dans laquelle les Mustangs avaient vécus jusqu'ici. Aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, Roy avait presque toujours vécu à Dublith. Ses parents s'étaient installés là-bas car la cité du centre commençait à être mal famée. Mais Roy avait depuis longtemps le sentiment que cela n'avait pas été la seule raison…

Ils quittèrent la gare dans une nouvelle voiture de la famille Armstrong et descendirent dans un petit hôtel réquisitionné par l'armée aux grandes occasions. On leur donna une chambre et on leur informa que le dîner serait servi à huit heures précises. On leur donna également un dépliant détaillant le programme de la journée du lendemain.

« Un combat d'Alchimistes d'Etat est annoncé en fin de soirée. Je me demande s'il s'agit là d'une épreuve pratique… »

Roy n'écoutait pas sa mère. Rangeant minutieusement ses affaires, veillant à cacher ses livres d'alchimie entre ses pulls et ses pantalons, il espérait voir apparaître par l'embrasure de la porte une personne bien particulière qui s'écrirait : « Joyeux anniversaire petit frère ! » et il lui répondrait : « ne dis pas « petit », je ne suis plus « petit »… » en bougonnant.

On frappa soudain à la porte.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme.

« Colonel Hawkeye ! s'exclama la quadragénaire. Quelle surprise !

-Madame Mustang, fit-il en la saluant. Roy ! Ce que tu as grandi ! »

Roy le salua brièvement. Le Colonel Hawkeye était le maître d'armes de sa sœur. Il avait été son formateur la première année, au centre d'entraînement. Le seul atout du colonel était qu'il avait une fille…

« Riza est dans la salle de détente de l'hôtel si tu veux. »

L'adolescent acquiesça de la tête et sortit de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas entendre ce que les adultes avaient à se dire. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre le colonel prononcé le prénom de sa mère avant de claquer la porte.

« Roy ! »

Riza Hawkeye se leva d'un bond et accourut. L'adolescent lui ouvrit les bras.

« Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait si longtemps !

-Depuis que j'ai déménagé pour Dublith, oui. Je vais bien, et toi ? »

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Tout va bien. Je lis beaucoup en ce moment. Et maman m'apprend à coudre.

-Ton père souhaite-t-il toujours te voir dans l'armée ?

-Oui. Nous entrons tous dans l'armée à l'âge de quinze ans, tu le sais bien. Mon frère y est depuis quatre ans déjà. Si je décide de suivre les traces de mes ancêtres, je signerai dans trois ans. Je… je ne pense pas entrer dans l'armée…

-Je te comprends. A la mort de notre père, ma sœur, bien qu'ayant toujours refusé de faire partie de l'armée, a suivi le Président Bradley et est devenue soldat.

-Elle deviendra Alchimiste demain, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Ton frère aussi ?

-Non.

-Alors que faites-vous ici ?

-Mon père voulait parler à ta mère. C'était une occasion de te revoir. »

Roy sourit.

« Tu sais Roy… »

Il releva la tête.

« Ta sœur est un bon soldat. Mais on raconte qu'elle s'implique peut-être un peu trop…

-Comment sais-tu cela ?

-Je vis à la caserne, avec mes parents. »

Roy sourit de nouveau et l'invita à poursuivre.

« Elle a étudié l'alchimie par elle-même et est devenue une grande alchimiste. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'elle aura le titre demain… Elle est à égalité avec le fils de Phillip Galgantos Armstrong ! »

Il avala bruyamment sa salive.

« Impressionnant, parvînt-il à balbutier.

-Oui. Ils s'entraînent souvent ensemble. Il est également un très bon alchimiste et concourt pour le titre lui-aussi. Mais là n'est pas le souci…

-Que se passe-t-il Riza ? »

Elle se tut, puis murmura :

« Mon père est venu ici pour prévenir ta mère que Bradley tient Maya à l'œil. Elle… Elle enquête apparemment sur la mort de votre père… »

Roy se redressa sur son fauteuil et toussa. D'une main, il cacha son regard fuyant et anxieux. Il ouvrit grand les yeux pourtant. A la porte de l'hôtel se tenaient, droits comme des piquets, des soldats de l'armée. L'un deux, celui qui retînt l'attention du jeune garçon, était immense, les épaules carrées, les muscles saillants et développés. Le fils de Sir Armstrong. Il entendit alors celui-ci arriver. Le soldat se détacha du lot et s'empressa de rejoindre les bras grands ouverts que son père lui tendait. Les autres soldats rirent. Le jeune soldat adressa un sourire à un autre soldat qui s'avança et alla serrer la main de Monsieur Armstrong.

« Mademoiselle Mustang ! Enfin je vous rencontre ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Roy se leva à ce nom et sortit silencieusement de la salle de détente. Elle ne l'avait pas vu…

« Bonsoir Monsieur Armstrong. C'est un plaisir de vous connaître !

-Mon fils et la rumeur parlent beaucoup de vous. Il me tardait de vous voir !

-C'est trop d'honneur, Sir.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre mère et votre frère sont ici également. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, hébétée.

« Ma mère… et mon frère… ?

-Oui, nous avons fait la route ensemble ! »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Votre frère semble s'intéresser à l'alchimie également… »

Ils commençaient à s'éloigner, s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

« Il… quoi ? bégaya-t-elle, reprenant ses esprits.

-Oui, mais rassurez-vous, il semble connaître les interdits.

-Cela ne me rassure en rien, marmonna-t-elle. L'alchimie est dans notre famille depuis toujours, des dizaines de montres d'alchimistes trônent sur la cheminée de la maison. Il est donc normal que Roy s'intéresse à cette science magique. Mais les interdits… la transmutation… humaine… Pourvu qu'il…

-Pourvu que je ne fasse pas quoi ? »

Roy avait jugé bon d'interrompre là cette conversation.

« Roy… »

Maya était abasourdie.

« Monsieur Armstrong a raison… tu…tu as grandi !

-Pourvu que je ne fasse pas quoi, Maya ? »

Le sourire qui venait d'illuminer son visage s'effaça.

« Pourvu que tu ne penses pas trop à la transmutation humaine… Pourvu que tu n'en tentes pas une… »

Roy s'approcha.

« Tu ne crains rien. Je préfère laisser notre père reposer là où il est. »

Sa sœur sourit.

« Tant mieux. »

Puis elle se frotta les côtes et toussa.

**†**

**‡‡**

**†**

Roy s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, posa son carton au sol, contre le mur, et observa les portraits qui y avaient été accrochés. Il admira le sien, le remettant droit, puis chercha des yeux un autre portrait. Il croisa celui du Général de Brigades Hughes et lui sourit. Il continua sa recherche et tomba sur le portrait de son père. Il n'était accroché que depuis peu. La mort de Bradley avait changé beaucoup de statuts. De nombreux traîtres s'étaient vus réhabilités à titre posthume. Il décrocha un portrait proche de celui du Général de Brigade Clovis Mustang et le rajouta au contenu de son carton.

Sur le chemin de la sortie, il croisa un jeune soldat et lui intima l'ordre d'aller prévenir le responsable des archives qu'il fallait remettre un portrait en place. Il était tombé et le cadre s'était brisé. Le soldat alla vérifier l'information, nota le nom et l'identifiant du soldat dont le portrait était absent et se pressa jusqu'au service des archives.

Arrivé à la voiture où l'attendait l'ex-lieutenant Hawkeye, il se tourna vers le quartier général et sourit.

« Et si nous rentrions, Riza ?

-Avec plaisir, Roy. »

Il déposa le carton à l'arrière de la voiture et monta à côté du conducteur. Riza démarra.

**† To Be Continued †**

_Quelques petites questions à…l'auteur !_

L'auteur : pourquoi moi ? ­­­­­­­¬¬

Edward : Parce qu'on commence toujours par celui qui se prend pour Dieu !

L'auteur : ah bon ? je croyais qu'on commençait toujours par le plus petit ? regard sadique

Edward : ne dis pas « petit »…

L'auteur : tu te sens visé ?

Alphonse : calme 'nii-san…

L'auteur : quelqu'un a-t-il une question à me poser ?

Roy : je ne pense pas…pas encore du moins…

L'auteur : j'aime la motivation des troupes --

Cette petite rubrique est en fait pour vous, lecteur ! Vous avez une question à poser au séduisant Roy Mustang, ou encore au minuscule Edward Elric ? N'hésitez point ! Posez-les dans les reviews (en n'oubliant pas la review en elle-même lol) !

Envy : qu'est-ce encore que ces extravagances Shini ?

Shini (l'auteur) : hmmm… tiens… petite question pour toi, cher machiavélique Envy… Pourquoi portes-tu une brassière alors que tu es plat comme une planche à repasser ?

Cher ami lecteur, tu veux connaître ce qu'Envy va répondre ? Alors rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre de cette fic sur Full Metal Alchemist !

Chapitre 2 : L'Alchimiste de la Terre !


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Le cœur est un traître qu'on ne soupçonne jamais

Auteur : Shini Jr ( )

Base : FullMetal Alchemist

Genre : fullmetal alchemistien…

Disclaimers : J'ai beau claqué des doigts, joindre les mains, dessiner des cercles de transmutation partout…

_Le cœur est un traître qu'on ne soupçonne jamais_

Chapitre 2 : Earth Alchemist

« Et pour clore les festivités, nous vous proposons, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, un combat d'Alchimistes Nationaux ! »

La foule était perplexe. Certains s'excitèrent d'avance, l'eau à la bouche, d'autres semblaient mitigés quant à l'intérêt d'un tel spectacle. Roy tremblait à côté de Riza, les mains crispées.

« Tout juste promus, je vais appeler l'Alchimiste au Bras Puissant : Alex Louis Armstrong ! »

Un projecteur illumina d'un cercle blanc cru le jeune alchimiste. Il salua la foule, enleva son manteau en contractant simplement les muscles de ses épaules, et exécuta quelques figures dignes d'un concours de muscles. La famille Armstrong, présente alors au grand complet, hurlait le nom de leur représentant. Certains de ses oncles avaient pris la même posture que leur neveu et montraient leurs puissants attributs.

« Le jeune Armstrong est bien évidemment issu de la fameuse famille Armstrong ! Un futur général ? Seul l'avenir nous le dira mais je serai prêt à mettre ma main à couper que ce petit va nous refaire le monde ! »

Des étoiles apparurent autour du visage de l'Alchimiste au Bras Puissant.

« Tiens, ils ont mis Kimbly au commentaire… s'étonna le colonel Hawkeye.

-Papa ! »

Il sourit.

« Merci madame Mustang d'avoir gardé Riza.

-De rien.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici ?

-J'ai fini mon travail : je ne suis que juge des performances des futurs alchimistes. Les épreuves sont terminées, les montres ont été distribuées.

-Maya… ? osa à peine demander Madame Mustang.

-Oui, elle a réussit, la rassura-t-il. Elle est ex-æquo avec l'Alchimiste au Bras Puissant, Alex Louis Armstrong. Ils sont premiers.

-Quel est son nom ? coupa Roy.

-Et voici maintenant le challenger de ce géant du banc de la musculation, continua Kimbly dans le micro. L'Alchimiste de la Terre : Maya Mustang !

-L'Alchimiste de la Terre ?

-Oui. Ta sœur est une spécialiste des éléments. Bradley a choisi ce nom pour elle, comme pour tous les alchimistes. C'est lui qui les choisit en fonction de la personnalité de l'alchimiste, de ses projets... Personnellement je préférais l'« _Alchimiste de Lumière_ » pour elle. »

Roy accorda de la tête puis retourna au terrain sur lequel les deux nouveaux alchimistes allaient s'affronter. Un second halo de lumière entourait Maya Mustang et son uniforme militaire. A sa taille brillait la chaîne de la montre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Elle retira sa veste, un tee-shirt noir dévoilant un corps fin d'apparence fragile, et enfila des gants blancs.

De son côté, son adversaire arborait également une paire de poings d'acier, sorte de mitaines renforcées par des plaques et des pics de métal. Il s'échauffait et continuait son petit numéro pour le public. Le présentateur les coupa dans leur concentration.

« Une dernière volonté les bleus ?

-Que tu te taises, Ecarlate ! cria un militaire dans le public.

-Les militaires ont l'air impatients… commenta la mère de la nouvelle Alchimiste de la Terre et du futur Alchimiste du Feu.

-Ces deux alchimistes sont connus. Ils sont très forts et dépassent sans aucun conteste les militaires les plus rusés de leur génération. Ils ont aussi bien des admirateurs que des ennemis parmi leurs camarades. Certains n'ont pas apprécié de se faire battre par votre fille… Moi-même, je tiens à avoir ma revanche un jour…

-Qui plus est, ils sont toujours arrivés ex-æquo, renchérit Riza.

-Toujours ? répéta Roy, surpris.

-Toujours. Aucun n'a jamais battu l'autre… »

Roy se tourna vers le curieux couple qui se fixait en chien de faïence, en bas, dans l'arène de sable. Il devait savoir, savoir comment aucun vainqueur ne pouvait se démarquer lors de leur combat. Il se tut, songeur.

Alex Louis Armstrong leva la main droite et tourna sa paume vers le ciel. Son adversaire fit de même.

« Aaaah… fit le commentateur, impatient. Ils sont prêts… »

Maya frappa dans ses mains et les posa au sol. La terre trembla, des stalagmites sortirent de terre alors qu'Armstrong tentait de rejoindre son adversaire. Il fracassait d'un simple coup de poing les pics de pierre qui émergeaient du sol et qui étaient censés l'arrêter. Il arriva finalement à Maya, qui esquiva d'un simple saut le coup que lui portait son ennemi de combat. En l'air, elle frappa de nouveau dans ses mains, semblant applaudir le spectacle vu du ciel, et concentra une bulle d'air entre ses paumes. Elle l'envoya aussitôt sur Armstrong qui esquiva d'un pas souple. Elle claqua cette fois-ci des doigts et des flammes l'attaquèrent. Elle atterrit sur une plate-forme de pierre, dressée là à tout hasard lors de la première attaque, et claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts afin d'intensifier le brasier. Armstrong sauta sur une stalagmite, décapita sa pointe au vol, et se réfugia sur la petite plate-forme.

« Un enseignement du clan Mustang, ironisa-t-elle. Le Armstrong flambé ! »

Armstrong fulminait de l'intérieur. Le feu qui l'animait semblait aussi intense que celui qui détruisait les papiers jetés dans l'arène par les spectateurs.

« Arrête de jouer à l'apprentie sorcière, Maya. Maya Mustang, le singe de l'Armée !

-Oh, je suis un singe ce soir !

-A défaut de serpent…

-La métaphore… Encore une tradition du clan Armstrong perpétué par-delà les générations ? »

Les Armstrong s'indignèrent, certains rirent. L'Alchimiste au Bras Puissant sauta de son bloc de pierre vers son adversaire. Celle-ci effectua une pirouette et se réceptionna sur les épaules de son rival. Elle sauta immédiatement au sol. Il la rejoignit. Dans la fumée des flammes qui s'éteignirent sur le passage des alchimistes, le public voyait les stalagmites tomber, se réduire en poussière. Le sol s'aplanit soudain, révélant l'alchimiste de la Terre à moitié couchée, les mains sur le sol. Les stalagmites s'étaient transformées en sable. Armstrong était pris par des remous.

Tout cessa d'un simple geste de Maya. Elle décolla ses mains du sol, fixa Armstrong, et ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, lui courant, elle faisant une pirouette aérienne. Elle tendit le pied vers son adversaire, il l'arrêta du poing. Elle rebondit instantanément, glissa sur le sable sur plusieurs mètres, se releva et retourna à l'assaut. Il évita chacun de ses coups, elle esquivait les contre-attaques. Elle parvînt à le toucher au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes de lutte acharnée. Il riposta immédiatement, elle échappa à son sort de justesse, courbant le dos. Ils échangèrent des coups de pieds, des coups de poings, des attaques alchimiques, puis, à bout de souffle, s'écartèrent momentanément. Pas moins de dix mètres les séparaient.

Il fut le premier à charger, tel un bison, presque ventre à terre, les poings prêts à frapper. Elle esquiva d'une roulade. Il attendit un instant, souriant de voir que son adversaire n'avait pas encore récupéré. Il chargea de nouveau, elle sauta par-dessus lui et roula au sol. Elle se prépara à charger, ou à fuir. Les mains au sol, les genoux fléchis, sur la pointe des pieds, le regard ancré dans celui d'Armstrong. Elle attendit, récupérant son souffle. Il fonça, les mains vers l'avant. Elle l'attendit. Lorsqu'il fut assez près, elle bascula vers l'arrière, plaqua ses pieds contre le ventre de l'homme et le fit basculer derrière elle. Sentant l'attaque, il prit les poignets de la jeune femme dans ses mains et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Il la traîna derrière lui sur au moins six mètres. Elle contre-attaqua la première. S'appuyant sur l'emprise qu'Armstrong avait sur ses poignets, elle fit la roue et atterrit lourdement sur le dos de son challenger. Il lâcha ses poignets et pivota, la faisant basculer. Elle bondit pour ne pas se faire écraser, se releva et applaudit une fois. Armstrong se redressa sur toute sa hauteur. Le public s'écria. Des hourrahs jaillirent, mais aussi des cris de frayeur. Maya déjoignit les mains et commença à s'agenouiller, les yeux toujours dans ceux d'Armstrong. Il regarda alors autour de lui. Il se trouvait au centre d'un cercle de transmutation créée par les flammes auparavant. Les mains de l'Alchimiste de la Terre étaient à moins de dix centimètres du cercle. Déjà celui-ci commençait à rougeoyer. Armstrong sauta hors du cercle. Elle posa ses mains sur les traits noirs. Le cercle s'anima et un monstre de sable sortit de terre. Elle s'éloigna d'un bond.

Armstrong frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre et heurta violemment de ses deux poings le sol. Un bloc de pierre sortit du sol, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il frappa dans chaque bloc avec une force incroyable, réduisant les masses rocailleuses à l'état de petits cailloux qui filèrent se ficher dans la peau sablonneuse du monstre. Des milliers de projectiles furent ainsi lancés à chaque coup de poing. Le monstre s'écroula.

« Tu t'améliores mon cher Alex… Tu mets plus de temps que cela d'habitude…

-Peut-être est-ce toi qui t'affaiblis, suggéra-t-il avec un sourire.

-Hum, il est vrai qu'il est extrêmement fatiguant de me battre contre toi ! », ironisa-t-elle.

Il bondit, tel un fauve sur sa proie. Elle esquiva et contra d'un coup de pied. Elle reçu un superbe crochet du droit en réponse. A moitié assommée, elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieur. Une lueur vengeresse traversa son regard. Elle attaqua, plus vive que l'éclair, assénant coups de pied et de poing, les enchaînant avec précision et rapidité. Armstrong eut du mal à les éviter tous mais il put contre-attaquer. A l'unisson, ils décochèrent un coup de poing qui les envoya choir chacun à un bout de l'arène.

Beaucoup de jeunes gens dans le public se levèrent, voulant être le premier à annoncer le vainqueur. Roy s'était levé également.

_« Aucun d'entre eux n'a un jour battu l'autre… »_

Maya se releva, essoufflée et à bout de force. Elle avança d'un pas chancelant, frappa des mains et s'agenouilla violemment. Elle posa ses mains contre le sable et aussitôt une robuste cage apparut autour d'Armstrong. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore bougé.

Du haut de son perchoir, Kimbly observait le moindre mouvement. Presque muet, il murmura :

« Apparemment… Armstrong est… K.O…. Mustang… »

Armstrong se redressa péniblement dans sa cage et tenta de frapper un des barreaux. Des flammes apparurent tout autour de la cage et un vent violent l'immobilisa au centre.

« Je ne sais quelle alchimie Mustang a utilisé, mais Armstrong semble pétrifié ! Si l'Alchimiste au Bras Puissant ne trouve pas rapidement une solution, je déclarerai la victoire de Mustang par immobilisation astucieuse ! Allez Armstrong ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, ils ont besoin de vos encouragements !

-Quel blagueur, lança Maya, reprenant doucement son souffle.

-Bah, il veut que le public s'amuse… argumenta Armstrong.

-Tu devrais déclarer forfait…

-Sinon ?

-Je devrais te mettre K.O. pour de bon et non simplement t'assommer ! »

Armstrong éclata de rire et lutta contre le vent qui s'amplifiait au moindre de ses mouvements.

« Mustang semble vouloir en finir avec ce combat…

-TA GUEULE, KIMBLY ! hurlèrent plusieurs soldats.

-ALEX, C'EST TON PERE QUI TE PARLE ! LE CLAN ARMSTRONG EST TOUJOURS RESSORTIT VAINQUEUR ! NOUS COMPTONS SUR TOI POUR PERPETUER LA TRADITION DE LA FAMILLE ARMSTRONG ! »

Maya regarda le père de l'alchimiste qu'elle combattait devenir aussi rouge que s'il avait vu King Bradley nu. Elle commanda alors aux éléments d'unir leur force. Alex Louis Armstrong lutta tant bien que mal contre le vent et les parois brûlantes de la cage qui se rapprochaient les unes des autres petit à petit. En moins d'une minute, la cage se réduisait à la taille de l'alchimiste qu'elle emprisonnait, rétrécissant encore. Les flammes s'unirent soudain en un brasier immense. Un cri de fureur retentit. Tous crurent à la mort de l'Alchimiste au Bras Puissant.

Les parois de pierre et de feu éclatèrent soudain et Armstrong en sortit, titubant. Il s'écroula au sol après quelques pas seulement.

« Et le vainqueur est : l'ALCHIMISTE DE LA TERRE ! » s'écria Kimbly dans son micro.

La foule en délire criait le nom de Maya tandis que la famille Armstrong se taisait, effrayée de voir la mort prématurée d'un des leurs. Dans l'arène, Maya Mustang s'était approchée d'Alex Louis Armstrong et avait écouté son cœur et sa respiration. Elle avait pris son pouls et lui parlait. Elle leva finalement le pouce en l'air avec un sourire rassurant. Les cris des Armstrong se joignirent alors à ceux des militaires.

« J'ai gagné, murmura-t-elle au blessé.

-La seule…et unique…fois… kof ! Kof !

-Respire par la bouche et expire par le nez. Le sable sortira de lui-même. »

Elle l'aida à se redresser et lui apporta sa chemise et sa veste. Ils se relevèrent ensemble, quittant l'air de combat côte-à-côte.

« Rye ! Rye ! Whisky, rye ! »

Les soldats, réunis autour des nouveaux alchimistes, fêtaient l'évènement, la bouteille à la main. Beaucoup d'entre eux ne tenaient déjà plus debout. Le commentateur du match, Kimbly, monta sur une table, une boule à surprises dans les mains.

« Attention, ça va faire BOUM ! »

Les militaires s'écartèrent et, en effet, la boule explosa. Roy resta interdit.

« Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, Kimbly n'est pas méchant ! assura Maya en s'approchant de sa famille, un verre à la main. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

-Euh… je ne sais pas si…

-Ne t'en fais pas maman, cet endroit ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi ! »

Le challenger du combat qui avait clos la journée arriva, de petites étoiles autour des yeux.

« Maman, Roy, laissez-moi vous présenter Alex Louis Armstrong ! »

Le géant les salua.

« Mes respects Madame Mustang. C'est une joie de vous rencontrer. Et tu dois être Roy ! fit-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Maya, tu es mauvaise langue : ton frère n'est pas si petit que tu le prétends !

-Bah, il a grandit, c'est tout… Quelle idée de grandir pendant que j'ai le dos tourné…

-Bien le bonsoir !

-Colonel Hawkeye ! s'exclamèrent les deux alchimistes.

-Bonsoir Riza, compléta Maya. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, bien, merci. Très beau combat !

-Merci. Mais nous aurions pu mieux faire… Ni Alex ni moi n'étions en très grande forme ce soir…

-Comment cela se fait-il ? s'inquiéta Madame Mustang.

-Un mauvais coup… Kimbly a eut la bonne idée de se tatouer des cercles de transmutation dans les paumes de ses mains. Je vous déconseille de lui serrer la main ou de le laisser vous toucher !

-Ah ? fit sa mère, dépitée.

-Kimbly est nommé l'Alchimiste Ecarlate car il a le pouvoir de transformer tout ce qu'il touche en explosif.

-Tout ? demanda Roy.

-Exactement tout ce qu'il touche, oui.

-Mais, et toi ?

-Une mauvaise blague. Alex l'a vu arrivé et nous as séparé très vite. Mais il a eut le temps de me toucher. »

La mère de Roy grommela quelques mots contre ce fameux alchimiste Ecarlate.

« Il t'a touché au flanc, c'est ça ? »

Maya écarquilla les yeux.

« Non… répondit-elle. Il m'a touchée au bras… »

Elle leur montra une légère brûlure en forme de cercle sur son bras gauche.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que Kimbly m'a touchée au flanc, Roy ?

-Parce que tu te frottais les côtes hier… J'ai pensé que tu devais être blessée… »

Elle réfléchit un instant.

« J'ai les côtes fêlées… Pendant l'un de nos entraînements, Alex et moi y sommes allés un peu… trop fort… » dit-elle, interdite.

Alex lui étreint l'épaule de la main. Elle lui sourit. La main dans sa poche, Roy serra un peu plus fortement la montre de son père.

« Maman… penses-tu que je ferai un bon alchimiste ? »

Personne ne lui répondit. La chambre était vide.

« Et penses-tu que Maya m'aime ? »

Il ne reçut pas plus de réponse qu'auparavant.

« Et toi, papa… »

Il sortit la montre d'alchimiste qui avait appartenue pendant près de vingt ans à son père. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais elle ne lui obéit pas plus qu'à l'ordinaire. Le jour de ses treize ans, Maya était rentrée à la maison et lui avait donné la montre de leur père. Elle lui avait demandé de ne jamais l'ouvrir et de la garder très précieusement, de ne jamais la perdre ou de l'oublier quelque part, de ne jamais la laisser avec les autres montres, sur la cheminée. Il n'avait jamais réussi à l'ouvrir.

Des voix résonnaient dans le couloir de l'hôtel. Des soldats, à moitié rond la plupart du temps, qui se faisaient ramener par leur famille en lieu sûr. Quelqu'un toussa bruyamment. Une voix grave s'inquiéta. Il entendit la poignée de la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa mère se tourner. Il sauta du lit sur lequel il était assis et alla se cacher dans le placard le plus proche. Bien que n'ayant pas franchement la place de s'y cacher, il referma la petite porte sur lui tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait complètement, laissant entrer deux silhouettes.

La plus grande soutenait la plus petite. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le lit le plus proche. Un homme et une femme. Elle toussa encore, pressant un mouchoir contre sa bouche.

« Ne penses-tu pas que…

-Alex, c'est non. Et Ecarlate n'est pas responsable de ce qui m'arrive ! Ne vas pas lui décocher une droite alors qu'il n'y est pour rien. »

L'homme, massif, s'assit sur le bord du lit en soupirant.

« Maya…

-Aucune tradition de la famille Armstrong ne t'aidera Alex, fit-elle en riant un peu.

-Et pourtant je me bute à une tradition de la famille Mustang…

-Je sais que mon silence ne t'est pas très agréable Alex, mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Ma mère et Roy le sont déjà par mes recherches. La famille l'a été dès la découverte de mon père !

-Mais quelle était cette découverte ? »

Maya soupira à son tour. Roy ne daigna pas même respirer derrière sa porte de placard. Un secret ?

« Alex, je… »

Précipitamment, elle sortit sa montre de sa poche, l'ouvrit, décrocha une décoration de son veston et, à l'aide de l'épingle, inscrivit quelque chose à l'intérieur de l'objet. Elle referma la montre, la posa sur la couverture, joignit ses mains et en entoura le porteur du secret. Une lumière éblouit les alchimistes un instant. Elle prit ensuite l'objet et le tendit à son compatriote.

« Tiens ! Echangeons nos montres ! »

Abasourdi, Armstrong ne dit rien.

« Si un jour il devait m'arriver quelque chose, tu pourras ouvrir cette montre. Elle est scellée par une simple incantation. Il en est de même pour la montre de mon père. Si un jour je devais subir le même sort que lui, tu aurais dans cette montre une piste… une piste sur laquelle je travaille actuellement… elle te mènerait sûrement à ce qui me sera alors arrivé. Je t'en prie Alex, accepte mon silence et prend ma montre. »

L'homme ne sut que faire pendant un instant. Il finit par accepter et ils échangèrent leur montre. Il la serra finalement contre lui. Dans son placard, Roy serrait la montre de son père.

« Merci.

-Ton frère est-il au courant pour la montre de votre père ?

-Non. »

Elle tenta vainement de s'asseoir.

« L'inscription dans la montre… Dans celle de mon père… C'est ce qui m'a poussé à poursuivre ses recherches. C'est… C'est lui qui a laissé cet indice dans sa montre !

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre ?

-Il l'a scellé avec son propre sang. »

Interloqué, Armstrong se tut.

« Alex… J'ai des raisons de croire que mon père n'est pas mort… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Nous n'avons jamais retrouvé son corps. La seule tombe que nous avons pour nous recueillir est celle allouée par le président Bradley. Mais nous n'avons jamais vu le corps ! Qui plus est… la… la transmutation n'a pas marché… »

Roy se plaqua contre le mur. Elle avait tenté une transmutation humaine.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-Rien. Strictement rien.

-Comment cela ?

-J'avais réunis les éléments afin de créer un corps, j'avais gratté le sang qu'il y avait dans sa montre, j'y avais additionné le mien. Mais le cercle ne s'est pas même illuminé. J'ai passé des années à lire, à étudier l'alchimie, à chercher la bonne incantation, à en créer une adéquate ; et le cercle n'a pas même réagi lorsque je l'ai touché !

-Et c'est ça qui te fait pensé que…

-Alex, j'ai perdu 90 non-régénérable de mon foie, une partie d'un poumon et un morceau énorme de ma mémoire pour la transmutation de Chris ! Lui, il était mort, nous l'avons vu mourir ! »

Armstrong détourna la tête.

« Ton père serait donc vivant…

-Oui. Mais j'ignore où il peut se trouver. Je connais juste la marque des alchimistes ayant transgressé une loi. »

Il la regarda. Roy n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence pendant un court instant, puis une exclamation d'Armstrong.

« Le symbole même de l'alchimie !

-C'est également la marque de l'interdit. Je l'ai trouvé sur moi après avoir tenté la première transmutation… Celle de Chris…

-Ton père… l'avait également…

-Oui. Sur le bras gauche. Je ne sais pas qui il a tenté de faire revivre… »

Le silence. Un silence de mort. Roy se tut. Sa sœur s'endormit dans la chambre, Armstrong veillant sur elle jusqu'au retour de Madame Mustang.

†

‡‡

†

« Arrête-toi là un instant s'il te plait. »

Riza obéit et se gara devant une petite boutique. Roy descendit de voiture et y pénétra. Il en ressortit peu de temps après avec un panier de fleurs. Il le déposa sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, à côté du chien, et revînt à sa place initiale.

« Cela te dérange si nous y passons ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en souriant.

-J'ai pensé à ton frère et à ton père. A ta mère également, bien évidemment.

-Merci. »

Elle lui sourit et redémarra.

† **To Be Continued †**

_Quelques petites questions à…_

†


	3. Chapter 3

Base : FullMetal Alchemist

Genre : souvenirs, flashback. Fic centré pour l'instant sur Roy Mustang.

Disclaimers : La transmutation humaine est dangereuse. Cela crée ce qu'on appelle « un homoncule », sorte d'humain pas très humain. Une chose à l'apparence humaine mais aux pouvoirs inhumains… Comment les reconnaître ? Ils possèdent un tatouage qui… quoi ? Les disclaimers ? Bah euuh… le premier ou la première qui publie ce fic sur un site sans mon autorisation ou qui la copie, partiellement ou dans son intégralité, se verra maudit à jamais par moi. Ah oui, dernière petite chose : merci mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs les auteurs de Fullmetal Alchemist d'avoir inventé une série si grande en humanité ! Et si grande tout court d'ailleurs !

_Le cœur est un traître qu'on ne soupçonne jamais_

Chapitre 3 : Je donnerai mon cœur, mon âme

« Maya ! »

Le cri de sa mère réveilla l'adolescent, toujours caché dans son placard.

« Madame Mustang…

-Soldat Armstrong, parlez ! Qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Colonel Hawkeye ! »

Armstrong se mit au garde à vous. Maya, toujours étendue, remua péniblement.

« L'Alchimiste de la Terre s'est sentie fatiguée. J'ai cru bien faire en la ramenant ici. Je pensais trouver madame Mustang ou son fils mais il n'y avait personne, alors j'ai monté la garde ici.

-Vous avez bien fait. Merci Monsieur Armstrong » le remercia Madame Mustang en avançant vers le lit où était étendue sa fille.

Il lui répondit d'un geste de la tête. Le colonel Hawkeye avança vers son subalterne et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, près du placard.

« Que s'est-il réellement passé ?

-Rien de plus que ce que j'ai raconté mon colonel.

-Le soldat Mustang ne s'est pas écroulé sans raison !

-Mon colonel, le soldat Mustang est actuellement souffrante. Elle a besoin de repos. »

Son supérieur était perplexe. Il accorda de la tête et alla décrocher le téléphone. De là, il demanda qu'on envoie un soldat à la caserne chercher un médecin.

« Monsieur Armstrong ?

-Oui, madame ?

-Avez-vous vu mon fils rentré ?

-Non madame.

-Je suis inquiète. Nous n'avons pas vu Roy depuis plusieurs heures avant la nuit déjà. Je pensais qu'il était avec Riza, la fille du colonel. Je sais qu'ils s'aiment bien… Mais Riza était seule chez elle, à la caserne, quand je suis allée voir. De là, le colonel Hawkeye m'a accompagnée jusqu'ici.

-Nous ne l'avons ni vu ici, ni croisé sur notre chemin, madame. »

Madame Mustang se tordait les doigts de nervosité. Le colonel Hawkeye revînt après son bref coup de téléphone et congédia l'Alchimiste au Bras Puissant. Il les quitta après un dernier regard à sa compatriote alchimiste.

Roy ne sortit de sa cachette qu'une fois sa mère et le colonel sortis. Il s'approcha du lit où se reposait sa sœur. Il s'assit sur le lit, la montre de son père dans une main. Elle se réveilla, se sentant glisser vers un côté du lit.

« Roy… » murmura-t-elle.

Il la regarda.

« Co…Comment vas-tu ? Où suis-je ? Sommes… Sommes-nous à la maison ? Quel jour sommes-nous ? »

Il lui sourit et ne répondit rien.

« Il dormait contre moi lorsque je me suis réveillée pour la seconde fois.

-Je suis si soulagée qu'il soit là !

-Parles moins fort, maman. Tu pourrais le…

-Hmmgninnnh… »

Roy s'étira de tout son long et se repelotonna contre le flanc de sa sœur. Leur mère, apaisée, fit signe à sa fille qu'elle allait chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner. Le colonel Hawkeye resta dans la chambre un instant.

« Maya… penses-tu que ton frère ferait un bon alchimiste ? »

Elle réfléchit.

« De ce que je me souviens, Roy a toujours été intéressé par l'alchimie. Il est doué. Nous avons déjà fait quelques transmutations ensemble, lorsque je revenais à la maison… »

L'homme sembla prendre note de tout cela intérieurement.

« Puis-je savoir en quoi cela vous intéresse, Colonel Hawkeye ?

-Je… Je vais bientôt rejoindre le recrutement. Une sorte de petite retraite avant l'heure… Roy aura bientôt l'âge de rejoindre l'armée…

-Ce sera son choix. »

Il ravala sa salive. Maya garda un air distant. Il finit par sortir, accordant à son subalterne une journée de repos.

« Je t'en prie Roy, murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son frère lorsque que le militaire fut sorti, ne rentre jamais dans l'armée… jamais… »

**†**

**‡‡**

**†**

La Mercedes noire s'arrêta devant une grande grille blanche. Roy descendit de voiture et la contempla un instant. Riza sortit également, ouvrit la portière arrière au chien qui se posta près de sa maîtresse. L'Alchimiste du Feu alla déposer sa veste dans la voiture puis prit le panier de fleurs. D'un même pas, ils empruntèrent une petite porte découpée dans l'immense grille d'entrée et firent enfin quelques pas dans le cimetière militaire du Quartier Général du Centre.

Les tombes s'étendaient sur plusieurs hectares de terres verdoyantes. S'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ces croix, toutes ces pierres tombales, un visiteur non-averti aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un jardin. Quelques promeneurs vaquaient au milieu des tombes, beaucoup s'étaient arrêtés le temps de se recueillir.

Roy et Riza avancèrent parmi les allées et arrivèrent à un groupe de tombes familières à l'ex-lieutenant. Elle fit quelques pas vers elles, déposa une gerbe de fleur sur chacune des tombes, embrassant son père, sa mère et son frère. Elle se recueillit un instant, Roy à ses côtés.

« Roy…

-Oui ? »

Il déposa le panier de fleurs et s'approcha d'elle.

« Promets-moi que tu ne chercheras plus…

-Ne plus chercher quoi ?

-Celui qui a usurpé l'identité de mon père pendant si longtemps, celui qui a tué mon frère, celui qui a détruit ma famille… et la tienne… »

Roy Mustang resta abasourdi par la demande mais comprit.

« Je te le promets, je ne le chercherai plus. »

Elle se pressa contre son torse et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il lui sourit. Ils s'écartèrent ensuite des tombes de la famille Hawkeye et se dirigèrent vers celles de la famille Mustang, saluant au passage le Général de Brigade Hughes.

« Bonjour » murmura-t-il en déposant une gerbe de fleurs sur chaque tombe.

Il caressa du bout des doigts le marbre de chaque tombe. Ils se recueillirent tous deux un instant. Seul le crissement des graviers sous le pas d'un imposant visiteur les dérangea.

« Major Armstrong ? s'étonna Riza.

-Mademoiselle Hawkeye, Lieutenant Mustang. »

Roy lui sourit amicalement.

« Je ne suis pas surpris de vous voir ici ! » déclara ce dernier avec amusement.

L'Alchimiste au Bras Puissant sourit à son tour.

« Je n'allais pas manquer une telle date… » soupira-t-il.

Roy se tourna vers une des tombes.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, grande sœur…

-A bientôt. » murmura Armstrong.

Le géant abaissa légèrement sa casquette.

« Nous ferions mieux de rentrer Riza. Il va bientôt pleuvoir… »

Elle acquiesça de la tête, salua le Major Armstrong, et ils s'éloignèrent. Avant de partir, Armstrong déposa un bouquet de pensées sur la tombe.

**†**

**‡‡**

**†**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée et se referma aussi brusquement qu'elle s'était ouverte. Roy, les sens en alerte, s'était déjà levé et avait enfilé un gant blanc de sa création. L'inconnu qui venait d'entrer vérifia par la fenêtre qu'aucun militaire n'était dans les environs et daigna enfin montrer son visage.

« Maya ! »

Sa mère se précipita sur elle pour l'embrasser. La jeune femme la repoussa.

« Maman, je ne suis là que pour peu de temps. »

Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers son frère et lui tendit un objet rond. Une chaîne en métal pendait sur le côté.

« Je sais que c'est la seconde fois que je te demande cela, mais cache cette montre pour moi s'il te plaît. »

Son frère prit le mesureur de temps de sa main droite et hocha de la tête.

« Tu… Tu seras bientôt apte à les ouvrir… »

Elle sourit, tendue. Elle remarqua le gant que portait son frère à la main droite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il lui montra le cercle de transmutation brodé sur le dos de la main.

« Je peux créer du feu grâce à ça !

-Roy… »

Elle prit son frère dans ses bras.

« J'espère que le Colonel Hawkeye ne sait pas que…

-Ne sait pas quoi, Mademoiselle Mustang ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Le colonel Hawkeye venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine.

« Heureux de vous revoir… »

Son ton était froid.

« Harry ? s'inquiéta Madame Mustang.

-Merci de m'avoir amené jusqu'à votre fille, chère Mathilda. Nous la recherchions, justement…

-Maman, je t'avais dit de te méfier de lui !

-Mais… je… ma fille… »

La tête de Roy fit des va-et-vient entre sa sœur et l'amant de sa mère. Sa sœur recula lentement. Des bruits derrière la porte l'alarmèrent.

« Tu n'oserais tout de même pas nous fausser compagnie, Maya ? »

Il s'approcha de Roy et tendit la main vers lui.

« La montre. »

Il hésita.

« Donne-la-lui, Roy, lui demanda Maya. Inutile de t'attirer des ennuis.

-Tu en as déjà suffisamment, c'est vrai… » fit remarquer Hawkeye à sa subalterne.

Roy tendit sa main vers le colonel Hawkeye. Des soldats fracassèrent la porte et envahirent le salon.

« Nous savions que tu reviendrais ici…

-C'est logique, dit-elle tandis que des soldats l'obligeaient à enfiler des gants rigides et éloignaient ses mains à l'aide d'une barre de fer.

-Tu sais, Maya, ton frère m'a dit vouloir faire partie de l'armée… Riza aussi a signé…

-Ce ne sont que des gosses, Hawkeye ! Qui plus est, votre propre fille !

-Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer il y a deux ans : ce sont leurs choix… Emmenez-la !

-Boucher ! Assassin ! Le peuple d'Ishbal… Roy, le peuple d'Ishbal ! Le peuple de…»

Un soldat l'assomma d'un coup de crosse. Le colonel Hawkeye se tourna vers la mère de la captive.

« Son jugement pour trahison aura lieu au Quartier Général du Centre dans deux jours. Soyez-y, cela sera sûrement la dernière fois que vous la verrez. »

Il sortit à la suite de ses soldats. Sur le chemin, il entendit les blasphèmes d'une jeune femme de Dublith. Il la regarda, puis sourit. Elle portait sur son sein gauche la marque de ceux qui avaient bravé l'interdit.

**†**

« Lieutenant Maya Mustang, chargé de la formation des recrues, ici présente, reconnaissez-vous les faits d'accusation qui vous sont reprochés ? »

King Bradley présidait la cour. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne souriait pas.

« Oui. »

Maya Mustang, enchaînée de la tête au pied, portant l'uniforme des bagnards, resta stoïque. Elle connaissait déjà la sentence qui serait prononcée dans les minutes qui suivraient.

« Reconnaissez-vous votre culpabilité sur les faits suivants : recherches illégales ?

-Oui.

-Cambriolage en la demeure du président Bradley ?

-Oui.

-Tentative d'assassinat envers sa personne ?

-Oui.

-Tentative de transmutation humaine ? »

La foule se tut. Cette accusation, additionnée aux autres, était passible de l'exil.

« Oui. »

Des cris résonnèrent dans la salle. Le tribunal militaire trembla. La mère de l'accusée pleurait à chaudes larmes. Son fils, bien que tenant les épaules de sa mère, tournait toute son attention vers le procès en cours.

« Quelle était l'identité de celui que vous souhaitiez transmuter ?

-Le Lieutenant de Première Classe Madisson. Il y a deux ans et demi, soit six mois avant ma promotion au titre d'Alchimiste National. »

La famille présente du défunt Lieutenant de Première classe se trouva hébétée.

« Aviez-vous des complices ?

-Non.

-Qu'est devenu le résultat de la transmutation ?

-Elle a été détruite.

-Comment ? »

King Bradley effectuait son interrogatoire avec le plus de froideur possible. Comme l'accusée mettait du temps à répondre, il fit signe au Colonel Hawkeye qui se dirigea vers elle et la frappa. La foule assista au spectacle.

« Par le feu… Je l'ai détruite par le feu… Puis j'ai dispersé les cendres au vent… »

Bradley resta sceptique.

« Avez-vous utilisé un fragment du corps du défunt pour cela ? »

Chacun avait en tête la violation de la sépulture du défunt.

« Oui. Je ne voyais pas d'autre moyen pour faire revenir son âme. »

La foule s'indigna. Violer une sépulture ? Comment avait-elle pu ?

« De plus, le résultat d'une transmutation humaine reste pétrifiée face à un souvenir de sa vie passée ! »

Bradley ne répondit rien, stoïque. Hawkeye la frappa de nouveau.

« Compte tenu des charges retenues contre vous, Lieutenant Mustang, le tribunal militaire et moi-même, Commandant des Armées Bradley, vous condamnons à l'exil. Avez-vous quelque chose à redire à cela ?

-Non. »

Roy fut surpris par le naturel avec lequel le président Bradley avait annoncé la sentence. La foule applaudissait pour la plupart, huant l'accusée à son passage au sein d'elle tandis que les gardes tentaient de se frayer un passage vers la sortie. La famille Mustang, appuyée par le Lieutenant de Première classe Armstrong, était consternée.

« Cette mésaventure ne vous portera pas préjudice, dit le Président Bradley à Roy en passant à côté de la famille Mustang. Vous et votre sœur êtes bien différents. Le colonel Hawkeye et moi-même l'avons immédiatement senti. Madame, je suis navré de devoir vous infliger une telle peine. »

Madame Mustang le fusilla du regard, puis elle protégea son fils de ses bras. Le président Bradley reprit son chemin au milieu de la foule.

« Viens, Roy, rentrons à la maison… »

Son fils grimaça.

« Maman… J'ai signé… Mon engagement auprès de l'armée débute après… après…

-Après l'exécution de votre fille… intervînt Armstrong.

-L'exécution ? Mais, elle n'est condamnée qu'à l'exil ! » gémit-elle.

Le Lieutenant Armstrong s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« L'exil signifie que nous sommes bannis. L'Alchimiste se bannit lui-même, devant témoin.

-Se bannit lui-même ? répéta Roy.

-L'Alchimiste choisit en quelque sorte de disparaître afin de nourrir l'Alchimie qu'il a servie pendant tant de temps. Il…

-Il se suicide… C'est ça l'exil ? demanda-t-il, effrayé.

-J'en ai bien peur… L'exil est notre peine capitale… »

Armstrong était nerveux et semblait ne plus être maître de lui-même.

« Excusez-moi. »

**†**

« M…Maya ? »

L'Alchimiste bougonna.

« L'exécution n'est que pour dans trois jours ! Qu'on me laisse dormir et réunir mes forces !

-Maya… C'est… c'est moi… »

Elle se leva brusquement.

« Roy ? »

Elle accourût aux barreaux de sa cellule.

« Roy… mais…mais que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle le regarda de la tête aux pieds.

« Non Roy, non…

-Je… J'ai signé… Ils ont avancé le début de mon contrat... je prends mes fonctions aujourd'hui. Ils… Ils m'ont demandé de te surveiller ce matin.

-Ils veulent te tester.

-Je sais. C'est pour voir si je suis capable de supporter cela…

-Comment va maman ?

-Elle pleure. Et elle attend ton… »

Elle soupira derrière les barreaux de sa cage.

« Ai-je toujours droit aux visites ?

-Oui. J'ai remarqué que le Lieutenant Armstrong venait souvent te voir…

-C'est un excellent ami. Je m'en veux de lui faire de la peine. »

Roy posa son dos contre les barreaux.

« Et nous ? Tu as pensé à maman et à moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui. Après papa, c'est moi qu'ils exécutent ! Tu crois que ça me fait quoi d'avoir découvert qui est l'assassin de notre père et d'être condamnée pour cela !

-Je sais que c'est Hawkeye.

-Ce n'est pas le colonel Hawkeye.

-Comment ?

-C'est lui qui l'a tué mais le colonel Hawkeye n'est pas le colonel Hawkeye. Le colonel Hawkeye a disparu il y a douze ans. »

Le soldat Mustang resta interdit. La chaîne de sa montre d'alchimiste tinta contre les barreaux. Maya baissa les yeux.

« Quel est ton nom d'Alchimiste ? Le Petit Alchimiste ?

-Je ne suis pas encore Alchimiste. » répondit-il simplement.

Lorsqu'un soldat vînt relever Roy à son poste, la chaîne de sa montre ne pendait plus sur sa hanche.

**†**

« Mademoiselle Mustang… »

Elle se redressa brutalement sur sa couche.

« Général Bradley ?

- Annoncez-le lui, soldat Mustang.

- Le… Le tribunal, ou du moins les jurés, vous demande si vous avez pris votre décision quant au lieu de l'exécution de votre sentence. »

Elle inspira profondément et avança dans leur direction. Elle regarda son frère droit dans les yeux, puis s'adressa au Président Bradley.

« Je veux que cela se passe à l'endroit même où j'ai vaincu le Lieutenant Armstrong, pour la seule et unique fois, le jour où nous sommes devenus Alchimistes Nationaux.

-Le Tribunal… fit Roy, demande également la… manière… »

Elle le regarda. Roy tremblait.

« Je dessinerai le cercle de transmutation avec le feu… Puis je m'immolerai…

-A demain, mademoiselle Mustang. »

King Bradley sembla content de cette heureuse nouvelle. Roy effectua le salut militaire et suivit Bradley vers la sortie.

« Courage petit frère… Courage… » murmura-t-elle.

* * *

**†** **To Be Continued †**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Genre : respect de la série, pas de mary-sue, Roy+Riza.

Disclaimers : Pour effectuer une transmutation, il faut donner quelque chose d'équivalent en échange. Comme je n'ai pas assez d'argent sur mon compte, je ne peux donc pas effectuer de transmutation afin d'obtenir les droits d'auteur de cette magnificence dessinée et animée…

* * *

_Le cœur est un traître qu'on ne soupçonne jamais_

Chapitre 4 : Les larmes de feu

* * *

L'Alchimiste de la Terre, assise sur son lit de condamnée, regarda la montre dans sa main. L'amplificateur de pouvoir brilla un instant. Elle l'ouvrit. Les aiguilles avançaient, peut-être trop rapidement. Trois jours, trois petits jours s'étaient déjà écoulés. Des pas approchèrent. Le geôlier tourna la clé de la Destinée et ouvrit la cellule du condamné. Elle se leva de sa couche, droite et hardie, une main remettant soigneusement le mesureur de temps dans une de ses poches. 

« C'est l'heure de vous préparer, alchimiste ! »

Elle acquiesça et suivit l'homme. Il la conduisit dans une antichambre lumineuse aux tapisseries blanches. Le drapeau de l'armée trônait sur un mur, à côté d'une petite commode et d'un grand miroir.

« Vous avez de quoi vous nettoyer, indiqua le soldat en pointant du doigt un récipient d'eau, ainsi que votre uniforme de cérémonie.

-Merci.

-Dépêchez-vous. Le cirque est déjà plein. Les gens s'impatientent. »

Puis il claqua la porte et la laissa. Un bruit de clé amplifia son sentiment de solitude face à la mort.

**†**

« Tu es déjà debout ? »

La voix de Riza le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Je n'ai pas dormi. » répondit-il simplement.

Il réajusta sa veste militaire flambant neuve.

« Sais-tu si nous devons mettre nos uniformes de cérémonie ?

-Cela dépendra des ordres. Mon père ne m'en a pas parlé. Il ne me parle plus depuis quelques temps. »

Roy se tourna vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il n'ajouta pas un mot et sortit du dortoir. Il refusait de la voir pleurer.

Le couloir qui s'offrit à lui était en mouvement. Beaucoup de soldats s'agitaient. Le soldat Mustang se joignit à eux et suivit le chemin du bureau du Colonel Hawkeye. Il frappa à la porte et entra.

« Oui, Mustang ?

-Je viens prendre connaissance de mon affectation, mon Colonel ! » dit-il au garde-à-vous.

Son supérieur posa son stylo et releva la tête de la lettre qu'il était en train d'écrire. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il prit un dossier et en sortit une feuille qu'il posa à côté de sa lettre en cours.

« Vous êtes, à partir d'aujourd'hui, affecté au camp de l'Est, près de la cité d'Ishbal. Vous y suivrez l'entraînement du Major en fonction.

-Et l'alchimie ? osa-t-il demander timidement.

-La bibliothèque du camp devrait vous donner satisfaction. Qui plus est, le peuple d'Ishbal… pourrait vous apporter des connaissances supplémentaires sur cette science… »

Son sourire était moqueur.

« Vous partirez dans la matinée, avec ceux du dortoir 24. Je compte sur vous pour l'annoncer aux autres ! »

Roy fut surpris par la nonchalance avec laquelle le Colonel lui annonçait la nouvelle.

« Vous souhaitiez autre chose, soldat ? »

Roy fit non de la tête, salua son supérieur, et ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, une dernière chose, Mustang ! »

L'adolescent se crispa puis se retourna.

« Fermez la porte s'il vous plait… »

Roy obéit.

« C'est à propos de l'évènement de la journée : l'exécution de votre sœur. »

Le colonel se leva, fit le tour de son bureau et avança jusqu'à la porte, les yeux dans ceux de son subalterne.

« Vous n'y assisterez pas. » dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Et il ouvrit la porte.

**†**

C'était un ordre. Inhumain, mais c'était un ordre. Il n'avait pas même la possibilité de la voir une dernière fois.

Roy pliait méticuleusement ses vêtements et les rangeait dans un sac en ressassant les derniers mots du colonel Hawkeye. Il ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions, mais au fond de lui, il bouillait. Il voudrait la sauver. Son exécution, sa mort, était injuste ! Comment King Bradley pouvait-il ainsi assassiner des alchimistes nationaux ? Il reconnaissait que sa sœur n'avait pas agit correctement, mais une tentative de transmutation humaine méritait-elle la mort ? Il aurait voulu hurler, crier, détruire tout ce qu'il trouverait sur son passage, mais Roy savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait faire cela. Exprimer ses sentiments serait révéler sa faille, tendre la joue droite alors qu'on ne l'a pas encore frappé, présenter son corps à une lame tranchante sans même tenter de résister.

Il rangea un peu trop rapidement ses chaussettes dans son sac. Une paire s'échappa et tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd qui attira les regards. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il vit un adolescent de son âge avancer et ramasser l'objet. Le jeune homme, brun, les cheveux courts, avec de petits yeux noisette cerclés par ses lunettes, ne sembla rien remarquer et lui tendit son bien.

« C'est à toi, non ? »

Roy prit rapidement la paire de chaussettes et la rangea dans son sac, les yeux dans ceux de son camarade de chambre.

« Hey, ne sois pas si nerveux. »

Roy ne le regarda pas et garda les yeux fixés sur le contenu de son sac. Les autres nouvelles recrues s'étaient déjà réunies autour d'eux. Le jeune inconnu observa Roy puis se tourna vers les autres.

« Il n'y a rien à voir, laissez-le respirer ! »

Le troupeau se dispersa devant cet ordre bref, sec, voire menaçant.

« Ils ne sont pas bien méchants. Ils compatissent, c'est tout.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de leur compassion ! répondit brutalement Roy.

-Hey calme-toi bonhomme, on est tous dans la même galère. »

Il s'avança un peu.

« J'ignore ce que tu dois ressentir, cela doit être dur.

-Personne ne sait ce que je ressens ! Personne ne peut le savoir !

-En effet, personne, accorda l'inconnu calmement. Mais tu dois aller au-delà de cette épreuve.

-C'est injuste ! »

Roy craquait. Il sentit ses mains trembler, ainsi que le moindre de ses muscles se contracter. Il tenta de se reprendre mais en vain. Ses yeux commençaient à se plisser et un rictus typique exprimant la douleur se figea sur ses lèvres.

« Crois-tu que pleurer soit la seule solution ? Crois-tu que crier soit une solution ? »

Roy releva la tête. Ses larmes l'empêchèrent de voir l'expression grave de son interlocuteur.

« Comment peux-tu savoir ce qui est bon ou non ? Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que j'ai à faire ? » s'emporta-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans tout le dortoir.

« Je m'appelle Maes Hughes, et tout ce que je sais est que pleurer n'avance à rien. »

Le jeune homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez puis tourna le dos à son compatriote.

« Je serai toi, je me dépêcherai de préparer mes affaires si je veux voir une dernière fois ma sœur… » ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Roy se reprit. Il avait raison. Il essuya ses joues humides et bourra ses dernières affaires dans son sac. Ceci fait, il se précipita sur la porte.

« HEY ! LA SALLE DES CONDAMNES EST SURVEILLEE ! PASSE PAR LES JARDINS ! »

C'était Hughes. Il lui sourit et fila.

**†**

Un sourire triste se figea soudain sur son visage alors qu'elle tapotait son pantalon afin de faire disparaître quelques plis. Elle commençait à réaliser que c'était son dernier jour, le dernier jour de sa vie. Elle enfila soigneusement une paire de gants blancs. Elle agita doucement ses doigts devant son visage, les pliants et les dépliants dans un rythme toujours modifié au tour suivant.

Elle se rappela de sa maison, du jardin de Dublith, dans le Sud. La naissance de son petit frère, leurs jeux, l'apprentissage de l'alchimie. Le visage de son père s'interposa. Doux, calme, souriant, et pourtant si fort. Elle se vit dans le miroir, les traits de son père se liant aux siens.

« Père, mon Dieu, mais qu'ai-je fait ? Toutes ces recherches que nous avons menées, toutes ces enquêtes, pendant toutes ces années. Depuis plusieurs générations nous suivons les pas de nos aïeuls, nous utilisons l'alchimie, nous nous en nourrissons. Et qu'advient-il de nous ? Ne sommes-nous que des esclaves aux services d'un seul homme ? Ai-je été au service d'un tyran ? King Bradley est-il vraiment un… un… homoncule… ?

« Après tout il est vrai que je n'ai aucune preuve de cela. Je me suis lancée à corps perdu dans une enquête fondée sur des suppositions. Depuis quatre ans, depuis mon affectation au Quartier Général du Centre, je n'ai eu de cesse de vous chercher, père, mais la piste que vous m'avez laissée m'a amenée ici. A l'antichambre des condamnés à mort… »

Elle eut un faible sourire.

« J'espère pour lui que Roy ne suivra pas nos traces, père. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe par cette pièce un jour. Il doit tenir de notre mère : il est plus subtil que moi, tout en finesse. Je sais qu'il ira loin, qu'il brillera par ses actes. Je n'ignore pas qu'il tentera de nous venger, de trouver les raisons de nos exécutions, qu'il… démasquera King Bradley, qu'il trouvera la vérité le concernant… J'ose espérer qu'il n'y laissera pas sa vie, comme vous et moi. »

On frappa à la porte, la sortant de sa dernière rêverie. Elle ferma les yeux, les essuya, puis les rouvrit, observant une dernière fois son reflet. Avant d'accorder que l'on entre dans la pièce, elle prit la montre d'alchimiste que lui avait confié son frère et l'ouvrit une dernière fois. Elle lui glissa alors des mains et tomba dans le récipient d'eau dans lequel elle avait fait sa toilette. Elle pesta, enleva un gant, remonta sa manche, et plongea sa main à la recherche de sa montre. Elle l'en sortit aisément et l'essuya à l'aide d'une serviette de l'armée.

Les aiguilles tournaient toujours, la trotteuse n'ayant pas perdu son rythme le court instant de son immersion. Elle frotta l'intérieur du couvercle. A sa grande surprise, la peinture s'écailla rapidement, s'effritant en de petits morceaux argentés qui allèrent choir sur la moquette neuve. Quelques mots apparurent. Ses yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrirent de surprise. Comment était-ce possible ? Dans la montre qu'elle avait échangée avec l'Alchimiste aux Bras Puissants… Comment pouvait-elle y lire cela ?

**†**

Roy courait aussi vite et discrètement que possible. Des soldats surveillaient tout le périmètre. Pénétrer dans les jardins dans le but de voir sa sœur une dernière fois ne serait pas chose aisée. Mais de loin, il voyait une fenêtre entr'ouverte. Etait-ce l'antichambre des condamnés ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Savoir sa sœur si proche lui redonna courage et il traversa un buisson, y laissant un morceau de sa veste.

Il passa prudemment près d'un soldat et traversa un nouveau buisson. Personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence. Il arriva rapidement à son but, sans trop d'incident, et grimpa alors au lierre qui parcourait toute la façade. Il fit attention de ne pas se faire repérer, s'arrêtant souvent en chemin. Heureusement pour lui, un arbre plus grand et touffu que les autres le cachait des regards.

Il s'arrêta un instant afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention des gardes et de reprendre son souffle. Il y était presque, il allait la revoir. Une voix le tira de sa rêverie. Juste au-dessus de lui, elle parlait. Maya sortait d'entre ses lèvres ce qui allait être ses derniers mots, ses dernières volontés. Un mot l'interpella. Homoncule. Il écouta attentivement la suite, toujours accroché à son lierre. Il imprima intérieurement les derniers mots de sa sœur avec le plus grand soin, les ancrant au plus profond de son cœur. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et il entendit un bruit d'eau, puis plus rien. Il se hissa prudemment jusqu'à la fenêtre. Ça y est, il pouvait la voir, elle était à mois de cinq mètres de lui. Elle était à genoux, une main sur la bouche. Elle pleurait en regardant l'objet qu'elle tenait dans la main. Elle l'avait reconnu. La montre qu'elle avait dans la main, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait confié à Armstrong, c'était celle de son père. Elle savait dès lors que Roy l'avait ouverte. Il y avait prudemment effacé le symbole des homoncules à l'aide de peinture argentée. Il savait, il savait ce qui avait tué leur père.

Elle frotta encore un peu du bout du doigt. Elle écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux et gratta avec plus d'énergie. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, ses yeux exprimaient la concentration. Piqué par la curiosité, Roy toqua au carreau. Maya s'arrêta dans son geste et leva la tête vers lui. Elle se releva précipitamment et accourut. On refrappa, à la porte cette fois-ci. Elle tourna le dos à son frère, le cachant par ce biais. Roy se blottit contre la haie afin de ne pas être vu. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et un homme demander si sa sœur était prête. Elle demanda encore un instant de recueillement. Il grommela et claqua la porte. Elle ouvrit alors en grand la fenêtre mais resta dos aux barreaux de celle-ci.

« Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te voir.

-Si tu te fais prendre, c'en est fini de toi !

-Hawkeye m'a interdit d'assister à ton exécution.

-Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire que tu y assistes, Roy. Je n'ai pas envie que toi ou maman me voyiez mourir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à Ishbal ?

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

-Parce qu'Hawkeye nous y envoie.

-Il vous envoie à Ishbal ?

-Oui.

-Fais attention à toi. Le peuple d'Ishbal déteste l'alchimie. C'est un tabou chez eux. C'est pour ça que Bradley veut les exterminer. Enfin, je pense. Je n'ai pas encore tout découvert.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Obéis. Ne pose pas de question, n'éveille pas les soupçons sur toi. Obéis toujours sans broncher. Tu gagneras leur confiance et cela te permettra de mener ton enquête sans être soupçonné. Cependant, méfies-toi des gradés proches de Bradley.

-Maya, je ne veux pas qu'ils te tuent. »

Elle eut un sourire triste.

« La mort fait partie de la vie, Roy, nous devons l'accepter. Et quoiqu'il arrive je serais toujours auprès de toi. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir impliqué dans cette histoire, pardonne-moi d'avoir laissé Hawkeye t'approcher.

-Je te pardonne. »

Elle tendit la main vers l'extérieur, Roy fit de même. Un court instant, il put la toucher une dernière fois. On frappa de nouveau à la porte. Leurs mains se quittèrent et Maya rangea la montre dans sa poche.

« Nous nous reverrons Roy, je te le promets. » dit-elle avant de quitter le rebord de fenêtre et d'aller ouvrir la porte.

De son perchoir, il vit sortir sa sœur et son escorte. Ils traversèrent l'allée séparant les deux jardins et entrèrent dans une voiture. Ce fut la dernière fois qu'il la vit.

**†**

Il entra dans son dortoir par une des fenêtres. Hughes le prit par le col et le cacha rapidement dans son armoire.

« Il y a de quoi te changer, vite ! Le colonel est passé, il te cherche partout. J'ai prétendu que tu fricotais avec sa fille, chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Entre et enfile un uniforme neuf ! »

Roy entra dans l'armoire sans grande conviction. Il y rencontra Riza, cachée elle aussi afin de rendre l'alibi plus plausible. Elle lui tendit une nouvelle veste d'uniforme. Il décrocha son badge de sa veste et l'échangea avec celui de la veste qu'elle lui tendait. Il se tortilla dans tous les sens et réussit finalement à l'enfiler. Elle lui tendit ensuite un pantalon, lui montrant du doigt que le sien était dans un sale état. Il acquiesça et fit une démonstration de gymnastique dans le simple but d'enfiler le dit pantalon dans à peu près cinquante centimètres de largeur. Ceci fait, Riza toqua contre la porte de l'armoire pour avertir Hughes qu'ils étaient prêts. Il ouvrit alors prudemment l'armoire et fit discrètement sortir Riza du dortoir des garçons. Elle regarda à droite, puis à gauche, avant de traverser le couloir. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte que le Colonel Hawkeye apparut. Il avança rapidement jusqu'au dortoir des garçons numéro 24 et ouvrit violemment la porte. Roy était en train de terminer son sac, son uniforme n'avait pas un seul accro et ses cheveux étaient correctement coiffés.

« Mustang, dans mon bureau ! »

Roy releva la tête de son sac et feignit la surprise. Il acquiesça et suivit le colonel jusqu'à son office. Hawkeye s'assit, nerveux.

« Où étiez-vous ? »

Roy avait toujours son air surpris.

« Etiez-vous vraiment en train de fricoter avec ma fille ou étiez-vous parti voir votre sœur ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Hawkeye s'impatienta. Il se leva brusquement et frappa violemment son bureau du poing.

« ALLEZ-VOUS REPONDRE, OUI ?

-Mon colonel, je… bafouilla Roy. Je…fricotais bien avec votre fille, oui.

-Quelle preuve ai-je de cela ?

-Avez-vous trouvé votre fille le laps de temps où nous avons disparu ?

-Ne soyez pas insolent, Mustang ! »

Hawkeye grogna avant de faire signe à Roy qu'il pouvait partir. Il s'exécuta et retourna rapidement à son dortoir.

« C'était moins une. Merci, Hughes. »

Hughes sourit et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

« Tu l'as revu ? lui chuchota-t-il ensuite à l'oreille.

-O… Oui.. »

Un sourire triste assombrit son visage. Il se reprit pourtant rapidement et prit un air déterminé. Il devait changer, faire changer ce monde. Ses poings se crispèrent sur son sac. Ce monde deviendrait meilleur, on n'assassinerait plus les alchimistes nationaux ni quiconque uniquement en fonction de ses idées. Cela ne devait plus être.

Un cri de surprise le sortit de ses pensées. La porte du dortoir venait de s'ouvrir sur Riza.

« Ça… ça a commencé… »

Le dortoir entier des garçons migra dans le dortoir des filles qui donnait sur la ville. Au loin, un feu gigantesque semblait vouloir toucher le ciel du bout de ses flammes. Cela dura à peine quelques instants. Les flammes disparurent subitement, remplacées par une lumière rougeâtre qui s'évapora brutalement, tel un flash, une dernière image. Ça y est, c'était fini. Roy sentît ses larmes lui brûler les joues. Ses yeux étaient vidés de toute expression.

Hawkeye fit irruption dans le dortoir, ordonnant à chacun de prendre ses affaires et de se préparer à partir. Roy ne réagissant pas, Hughes posa une main sur son épaule. Son camarade se tourna vers lui. Les larmes lui brûlaient toujours le visage, descendant jusqu'à sa gorge, mais son regard avait changé.

« Je suis… l'Achimiste de Feu ! » hurla-t-il intérieurement.

* * *

**†** **To Be Continued †**

* * *


End file.
